Kirei
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Dedicated for SUGAR-E 2013! Puisi no. 11 / Semi-canon / Naruto berhasil kabur dari pertemuan para tetua itu dan menghadiri festival, tapi ternyata festivalnya sudah hampir selesai. / "Aku sudah punya kau. Kenapa aku memikirkan yang lain?" / RnR!


"_Gemerincing lonceng berbunyi merdu_

_Wajahmu terangkat, tak lagi sendu_

_Kautatap kembang api dari bayang iris mataku,_

_Yang membuatku ingin menghentikan waktu._" _– N. S. 2013_

* * *

**For: SUGAR-E! S For Sweet! **_**Semi-canon, Fluff, Short**_**!**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material.**

** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story © Day-**_**chan**_

**.**

_**Kirei**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading**_

* * *

"Sakura_-chan_. Maaf, aku terlambat."

Gadis _pinkish_ itu menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang terlihat terengah-engah. Tidak ketinggalan jubah putih yang sempat tersapu angin itu dijadikan sasaran empuk bagi sang empunya untuk mengusap keringat.

Dia hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa."

"Kau tahu, aku butuh perjuangan keras untuk kabur dari kantor Hokage. Aku _kan_ hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar," gerutu Naruto.

Sakura terkikik pelan. "Itu resikomu."

Naruto memandang kesal Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku. Ayo jalan-jalan," ajak Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura—tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang mempesona.

Sakura merona sedikit sebelum dia melepas tangannya dengan paksa. "Kau ini, masyarakat bisa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja," sahut Naruto enteng.

Perempatan urat muncul di dahi lebar Sakura dan tidak lama setelah itu Naruto pun mendapatkan jitakan di kepalanya. Naruto hanya meringis pelan—tapi wajahnya tetap nyengir.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Menikmati suasana yang ada. Ya, mereka ada di sebuah festival yang padat dikunjungi oleh masyarakat. Naruto—sebagai sang Hokage, ingin mengunjungi tempat ini sebentar dan bercengkrama dengan masyarakat-masyarakat sekitar.

Tapi sepertinya perjuangan keras Naruto untuk kabur dari pertemuan para tetua itu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil.

"Naruto, sepertinya festivalnya sudah akan berakhir," ucap Sakura sembari mengamati jalan festivalnya.

Mata _aquamarine_ itu melebar sesaat. Naruto sempat berpikir bahwa ini semua tidak berguna, sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu. Senyumnya mengembang kembali dan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura begitu saja.

"Na-naruto?" Sakura mau tidak mau harus ikut berlari karena tangannya sudah dipegang Naruto—erat.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan terus berlari—sambil diikuti Sakura di belakang. Wajah tersenyum Naruto tidak bisa Sakura lihat—karena dia ada di belakang Naruto.

Sampai mereka berada di sebuah bukit. Bukit yang lumayan tinggi—dari bukit lainnya. Di sini mereka bisa melihat seluruh bangunan-bangunan Konoha yang mulai dibangun dan bahkan lebih modern dari sebelumnya.

"_Hanabi_," ucap Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura.

Sakura mulai mengerti maksud dari Naruto yang mengajaknya kemari. Ya, biasanya akhir dari festival akan ada kembang api, dan solusi yang tepat adalah menunggunya di atas bukit.

Tersenyum, Sakura mengambil duduk di samping Naruto—yang sudah duduk bersila duluan.

"Apa Sasuke juga merayakan festival ini di suatu tempat, ya?" ucap Naruto tersenyum pelan. Dia masih tidak putus asa akan pencariannya terhadap teman—sahabatnya itu, namun sebagai Hokage yang baru dia tidak akan bisa keluar masuk desa seenaknya. Ada setumpuk laporan yang harus diurusi.

"Kenapa kau masih saja berpikir tentang Sasuke_-kun_ di waktu-waktu seperti ini?" ucap Sakura geli.

Naruto menoleh. "Kau sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi? Jangan bilang kalau rasa sukamu itu sudah sirna," jawab Naruto setengah bercanda.

Sakura terdiam sebentar—kepalanya tertunduk.

Tanpa diduga, Sakura menggeser duduknya dan duduk di depan Naruto. Dia tampak menutup matanya selama beberapa saat, mengabaikan Naruto yang bertanya-tanya.

Membuka mata _jade_-nya, Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku sudah punya kau. Kenapa aku memikirkan yang lain?"

_PSSIIUU DUARR_

Hati Naruto berdesir.

"_Kirei_ ..."

"Ya, kembang apinya indah. Aku melihatnya di pantulan matamu," ucap Sakura.

Meskipun Naruto tidak begitu konsentrasi dengan kembang api yang sudah jelas-jelas terpampang di kedua matanya, dia tetap balas tersenyum.

"_Omae wa kirei_."

_**Owari**_

* * *

**RnR?  
**


End file.
